


Lost in You

by BringMeTheFuentes (zistysfosgerald)



Series: 1 Million Words 2016 [5]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andy goes to war, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/BringMeTheFuentes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #27 why did you have to go? </p><p>Andy goes to war, Jess is scared to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnforeseenUndeniable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnforeseenUndeniable/gifts).



He hated this, and so did his boyfriend. Going to war wasn't something he planned on doing, but it was something he needed to do for his country.

Andy watched as his lover, Jess, held back his tears. He wasn't one to cry in front of people, but damn, Andy wanted him to cry. Only because he wanted an excuse to hug Jess tight, and never let go.

"Andy?" Jess called out, tears rolling down his cheeks, and falling onto his light red shirt.

"Baby, don't cry. I'm only going to be gone for five months." Andy tried making light of the situation, but it wasn't really helping.

"Andy, I love you. I just don't want to lose you." Jess admitted, wiping the tears off his cheeks before they dried.

"I love you too, and don't worry, you're not going to lose me. I promise." Andy promised as he held on to Jess.

A car honking broke them apart from the hug, and Jess took a deep breath before saying goodbye to the love of his life. Andy turned to face Jess, with n a smile on his face.

"I love you, Jess."

"I love you too, Andrew."

With that, Jess walked Andy out of the house, and to the car. It was going to be hell not having Andy around, but at least it was for a good cause.

What's the worst that can happen, anyway? Jess asked himself with a nervous smile on his face.

♤♡♢♧

A month later, Jess received a letter in the mail.

Dear Jess,  
We are very sorry to say that Andrew Biersack has been severely injured. He has unfortunately lost his ability to walk. Once the rest of his legs heal up, he will be returning home.  
Again, we are sorry to inform you.

This caused Jess to break down in tears, and it was because he felt awful. He didn't think something that awful would happen to Andy, but he was wrong. Setting down the letter, Jess ran to the bathroom because he had to throw up. He couldn't hold it in any longer, and so he (thankfully) made it to the toilet.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" Jess asked before he fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

This was going to be hard for both Andy and Jess.


End file.
